Why Do You Want To Stay?
by roserocksrapidly
Summary: Who caused this tragedy? Who's responsible? You shouldn't be here. In the end, you'll only end up like us. No matter how much we push you away, you're always there in that defenseless room again. What do you have to gain? Why do you want to stay?


**A/N:** **Hi there. This is my first fanfiction I've posted, so be gentle~ . Anyways, I've been loving Five Nights At Freddy's and I got inspired to write this after hearing the song by The Living Tombstone. This is going to include most of the popular theories except for one of my own theories (you'll see).**

**TRIGGER WARNING: Violence, gore, children dying**

* * *

><p>I always knew something was wrong with Dad. He wasn't like the other fathers. He looked at the world with such cold eyes. When he looked at me, he didn't see anything. He never saw anything.<p>

Except those damn singing abominations. I hated them. They took Dad away from me. Even if he didn't love me, I loved him. So I couldn't help but hate everything about Freddy Fazbear's, where Dad worked as a security guard.

I watched him every day. I should have noticed. The way he smiled...the way he laughed...

But I was too busy wallowing in pitiful hatred to see it. I could have stopped it. I COULD HAVE STOPPED IT.

On that day, he offered to take me. He wanted to show me how his 'friends' worked. I stubbornly said no and hid in my room, like a child having a temper tantrum. Dad just walked out with a disturbing grin smeared across his face. I should have gone with him.

They may have said Dad had done it, but a little voice inside me was always aching and screaming to be let out.

_Who's fault is it?_

Not Dad...no...

_Why not?_

I could have stopped it...

_Why didn't you?_

I was a selfish fool...

_If it isn't him..._

I could have saved them. It's all my fault.

_...then who is it?_

IT'S ME.

* * *

><p>"Your old pal, Freddy here has something to show you!" a dirty old golden bear suit said.<p>

"You're not Freddy! Freddy isn't all yellow!" a little boy accused with his hands sitting threateningly on his hips. Behind the boy who held himself like the leader of the group, stood four other children all lining up and throwing glares at the impostor Freddy Fazbear.

"Ho ho ho, I am Freddy though. The other Freddy is my twin brother!" the bear laughed without moving his mouth. The children seemed to lower their guard at this.

"Come on, there's something I want to show you kiddos! It's real~ cool~" the bear playfully cheered. The five kids all gave each other a glance of approval and looked back to the bear smiling.

"Okay then!" the leader said.

And through the cheerful hallways the children innocently followed the bear that almost seemed to be laughing…

And so they innocently marched in these darkening hallways…

And so they marched, unknowing of tragedy…

And so they marched…

...and so he laughed.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHH!" a child's scream pierced the black room filled with dismembered parts of the animals they loved so much. The boy's face distorted, his eyes popping, his body crushing, his hand reaching out in pure agony. The golden bear laughed and continued pushing the boy down into the brown bear.<p>

CRICK. CRACK.

SPLISH. SPLASH.

"HELP US! LET US OUT!" children's twisted screams mixed with the sound of desperate clawing and pounding.

The black room was painted with red.

"Now you're back where you belong, Freddy~" the bear sung out. "Bonnie~ Chica~ it's time for work~"

The bear's rose colored hands reached out and grabbed a new victim. Another little boy squirmed and screamed as he clung on to a little girl's hand. The boy was flung across the room and hit the back wall with an ominous thud. The boy groaned as the bear grabbed him by the neck at started shoving him in the loving creature he'd always begged his mom to come see.

"DON'T KILL MY BROTHER! PLEASE!" the girl cried, reaching out to the hand that had been so cruelly ripped away from her. The only thing that stopped her from running out to catch that hand was a small boy's arms wrapped desperately around her waist.

"Uuuuaaaggghhhh…" a gruesome moan echoed followed by disturbing giggles.

"Heehee, all better~" it whispered before turning to the remaining three kids. "Chicaaa~"

The girl shivered and froze up, realizing her fate. The arms around her waist loosened.

The terrifying hand reached out again and the girl became numb, staring up into the mutilated face of an impostor. She didn't want to see that when she died. As she closed her eyes, she heard the thumping of feet.

"NOOOO!" a boy screamed. There was a struggle.

"THAT'S AGAINST THE RULESSSS!" a man screeched insanely. "PUNISHMENT TO THE BAD KIDDIES!"

The girl's eyes flung open as warm blood splattered her face. The boy who had his arms around her before. What was he doing?

"BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD! TIME-OUT FOR YOU!"

The boy's head was pummeled over and over by a metal beam until his eyes flopped out and his undeveloped brains were fully visible.

"Bad kiddies don't get to go to Freddy Fazbear's…." the impostor mumbled. "Bad kiddies don't make happiness…"

The mad giggles echoed through the near silent room again.

"Pizza makes kids happy! You can't be a friend anymore but you could be a pizza!" the man seemed to come to a realization.

"I'll make you a pizza later...Chica~ sorry I kept you waiting~"

"NOOOOO!" the girl cried out, unable to withstand the torture any longer. She tried to scramble away, but her hair was grabbed and she was flung to the wall just like the previous boy.

She cried and screamed as she was shoved head first into the singing chicken.

"UAAAAAGHHHHHH! Guhhhh…" the girl's moans faded out taking the same tone as her brother.

All that was left was a bloody bear and a shivering boy.

"Foxy~" the bear sung.

"Why...why did this happen to us?" the boy mumbled, staring up into the face of the perpetrator of this tragedy with wide eyes. "If only I'd never come here…"

Tears fell from the boy's eyes as they popped out of his own head.

CRACK. CRICK.

SPLISH. SPLASH.

SQUISH. SQUASH.

MUSH. MUSH.

"Hee hee~"


End file.
